


Totally Heterosexual.

by Team_Free_Will67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wants Dean, Dean wants Cas, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Will67/pseuds/Team_Free_Will67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been noticing the signs, the signs that Cas and Dean want each other badly, but they keep thinking they are heterosexual, but Sam knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Heterosexual.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions on what I should make next!

Dean got out of the hot steamy shower and immediately fixed his hair and lowered his towel in the mirror, Castiel was here, and Cas wasn't any hunter or any angel. Cas was going to be his. And he was sure of it. He was already half hard and impatient that Cas was here. Dean has been with Cas in a secret relationship since last week when the two of them were researching together and got close. Really close.

The both of them figured out that a cupid sent from God, struck them both on the same time, double the love but, double the time it took for them to figure it out.

"Hey feathers!" Dean said trying to peel off his eyes from Cas. "Yes Dean?" Cas said blankly "Did you and Sammy find anything good?" Dean asked. "Yes, Sam is packing up the things right now. We figured he is going to take out the back Vamps first and burn the artifact." Cas finished with a suggesting smirk. Dean began to walk away until Cas said "You know what that means right?" Of course he did! That means more sex! "Yeah, I know, and my boner is waiting for you Cas." Dean replied sweetly.

 

~ Sam's About To Leave ~

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sam finished. "Be safe Sammy!" Dean turned around and saw Cas already with his shirt off and with a full on boner. "Man, you're impatient." Dean said. "Only for you." Cas replied. Cas eyed Dean's shirt and turned and walked towards Dean's room, as soon as they sat on the bed side by side, Cas rolled on top of Dean and unbuttoned his shirt ripping it off aggressively. Then, Cas bit Dean's zipper and pulled the zipper down with his teeth making Dean moan."Ugh! Cas, I want you so bad." Dean moaned, and leaving Cas to chuckle. Then Cas pulled down his boxers and stroked Dean's cock, "Ugh, Cas, right there, please.

"Mouth action, now." Dean demanded, and Cas obeyed. They slid under the covers with Dean on top. Dean bucked his hips rubbing his erection against Cas' bare skin. Cas sucked on Dean's bottom lip while dean licked the roof of Cas' mouth. They both had tongue action with each other. Until Dean wanted more. 

 Then he took note of the fact Cas was already hard. "Cas, I never gave you permission to be hard yet." Dean teased Cas. Then Dean demanded Cas to get on his knees, Dean licked off the pre-cum, and started sucking. "Dean!" Cas yelped. Cas grabbed Dean's hair tightly and moaned all the way through the process. Then he stopped and Cas whined.

Come on, let's get some sleep, they both set their clocks to wake them up for every minute of Six A.M., just to be safe and not let Sammy know.

 

~ The Next Morning ~

"So, you were researching huh?" Sammy woke them up. What! But they sent their clocks for the whole hour of six!  
"Why didn't the-?" Dean starts   
"The clocks work?" Sam smirks "Yeah I broke them, I knew you two had something."  
Dean and Cas stare at him in shock.

"It's okay to be gay." Sam finished.


End file.
